What's he's worth
by CrazyCountryGirl12
Summary: Song fic of Avril Lavigne's S8er Boi. Seelie regretted ever breaking up with Jace Lightwood.
1. Chapter 1 Re-Written

**_Disclaimer – I do NOT own Mortal Instruments or the song Sk8ter Boi. _**

**_A/N – This is Re-Written, R&amp;R if you think it got better! _**

**_And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._**

"What are you wearing?" Jace Lightwood's girlfriend, Kaelie asked harshly; eyeing his black clothing plastered to him.

"Clothes…" Was his smartass response.

"Ugh! I mean, why aren't you wearing the clothes I bought you?" She glared at him, remembering the bright scholarly clothes she had just bought.

"Kaelie I prefer to wear my own clothes…" He sighed; they had gone over this a hundred times.

"Why, I can buy you so much better." She remarked staring at him with distain.

Jace ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and sighed angrily, "Why don't you like my clothes? Clary says they look fine."

"Clary? You mean the emo ark freak? She's so dorky. Why do you hand out with her anyway?" Kaelie shrieked in frustration.

Jace glared and hissed, "She's my friend; don't talk about her like that!"

He then smiled, picturing her unruly red curls and her ever present converse.

"I'm your girlfriend; you're supposed to take my side!" He avoided looking at her, preferring to look about the bright blue lockers surrounding them.

"Jace!"

"Fine! You know what; you don't act like my girlfriend! You act like my mother, and you're constantly insulting everything about me!" He yelled, ignoring how the bell had just rung.

"You know what? Fine! We're over! I can do so much better than you, and I don't need you to drag down my future career anyway." She sniffed, pointing her nose in the air.

Both walked away, and never really spoke again.

**_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._**

Kaelie was shoved out of bed by her best friend Seelie.

"Get up! Get up! You have to see who is on TV!" Seelie bounced to the small living room, and waited for Kaelie to follow her.

"Hold on, I have to get the stupid baby." Kaelie walked into the small room that had been made into a makeshift nursery. Innocently staring at her was her three year old on Austin. She hated him; he had ruined her life and dancing career. The father had dumped her, and ran off when he had found out.

**_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._**

Sighing, she ignored her haggard appearance in the mirror and brought the baby up to rest on her hip.

**_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_**

The leggy blonde walked into the living room; only to find the man she had dumped singing on a brightly lit stage in Time Square.

**_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._**

"He's a singer now?" The blonde shrieked before practically darting out the door in her dressing gown, car keys in hand.

**_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_**

Kaelie had just gotten to where her former boyfriend's concert was taking place. She heard the final chord and sighed in relief. Maybe she could get him back; she glanced down at the baby. Or maybe she could trick him into coming back.

She walked towards the security gate where she had seen a flash of blonde hair.

"Jace! Jace! It's me Kaelie!" She cried out, carrying her son on her hip.

Jace snapped his head up to see his former girlfriend. He glared at her with distain; he didn't know why he had ever dated her.

He pulled his fiancé, Clary Fray, with him to meet her.

**_Sorry, girl, but you missed out.  
Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see...  
See that man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._**

"Hello." He spoke stiffly, glancing at her un-brushed blonde hair and unkempt appearance.

"Jace! I…Uh…Wanted you to meet your son!" She lied, desperate for him to believe her.

Clary looked up at her fiancé confused, and somewhat hurt. Jace's gold eyes met Clary's green ones, and he saw her hurt look.

Jace leaned down and whispered, "It's not true, don't worry love." He kissed her cheek before quickly standing up right.

The blonde male then bluntly stated, "We never had sex."

"Oh…Uh…" She fidgeted, before shoving the baby into Clary's arms and darting off to her car.

**_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_**

"Jace? What am I supposed to do with the baby?" Clary whispered lightly, looking towards the baby who had fallen asleep in her arms.

The blonde looked towards her, and smiled at the sight. His fiancé gently rocked the baby, whose mother had run off.

"I'll go get security."

**_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**_

"Jace, what are you wearing? I thought I told you to, never wear that stuff again." The leggy blond sneered, looking down at his black T-shirt and skinny jeans.

"If you love me as much as you say you do, then why does it matter what I wear?" He asked, clearly oblivious.

"Who told you that?" She sniffed.

"Clary…Why?" He asked, seeing where this was going.

"I'm your girlfriend! Why do always listen to her?! My friends were right; I should never have gotten involved with you. I'm too good for you! Unlike you, I have a future career in the professional arts. We're over!" She shouted and stormed away.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Seelie! Oh, my gosh! You know that guy you used to date in high school?"

"Jace? Yeah, why?" She sighed; Kaelie calling had just woke up her two year old son. Who was now screaming in his mother's arms.

"He's on TV!" She screamed, making the toddler scream louder. Seelie changed the channel and stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of her.

_**Jace Lightwood, is the best rock artist we've seen around here in a while. Up on stage with him, is his fiancée Clarissa Fray! The duo makes a great team. Here they are live from New York City!**_

The TV snapped off.

"I'm going down there! He has to know I love him!"

"Seelie, I don't think that's a good idea." Kaelie murmured, unsure.

"Of course it is! That Clarissa probably just wants him for his money anyway." She hung up before her friend could respond.

* * *

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

The concert soon finished up and the couple found themselves walking to their car.

"JACE! I LOVE YOU!"

"Seelie? What are you talking about? Who's the baby? Why are you here?" The golden eyed man asked. He looked at her and saw the last five years were not good to her. She stood looking haggard with a baby half dressed, in her arms.

"I love you! Breaking up with you was the worst thing I could have done! The baby…um…It's yours!" She lied.

He looked down at Clary who looked upset at the accusation.

"Seelie that's not possible…We…erm…never…" He trailed off.

"Oh, um…"

"Please leave Seelie, I'm getting married and you just need to go." He muttered, wrapping his arms around Clary's waist.

"No! You HAVE to be with me." She lunged at him, as if to kiss him. The baby screaming stopped him.

"Would you SHUT UP already! Your always freaking crying!" She shouted, shaking the baby.

"Security!"

Security dragged a kicking and screaming Seelie out of the parking lot.

"I love you." He said to Clary, smiling. He was pretty glad that she dumped him. He had something better.

"I love you too." Clary smiled up at him as he tugged her up for a kiss.


End file.
